halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricia Buck
Early Life Tricia Buck is the daughter of former-ODSTs Edward Buck and Veronica Dare. Necros War Necros Modifications Tricia's Necros modifications are similar to those of most Revenants, the most obvious being the replacement of all four limbs with mechanical limbs. Inside Tricia's right arm is a pulse carbine, with a wrist blade in her left. There are, however, other less obvious modifications. For one, Buck's eyes are modified with an improved Necros optical system, giving her eyes a 5x variable zoom capability. Tricia's spinal cord has been modifed to speed up reaction times and her organs have modifications that improve their efficiency. Tricia's blood has been modified with Necros-made "black blood cells" that carry more oxygen. She also has a number of defensive nanobots in her blood stream that target any pathogens. Finally, Tricia has a Necros neural interface that allows her to communicate seamlessly with Necros technology. Operation: PRIVATEER Operation: PRIVATEER was a mission in which the 134 SFOD was sent to board and take control of N-FFG-341, a disabled Legion-class frigate in hovering over one of the last pockets of Necros resistance on the mostly recaptured planet of (location pending). The frigate was well guarded, with a contingent of 4000 Necros Infantry, 100 tanks, 10 medium and heavy walkers, and two Tyrant Assault Super Walkers. The 134th was to smash through Necros line alongside the 3rd Armored Division, with UNSC Air Force providing support. Buck advanced through the Necros lines with the rest of the squad (except for Kilgore and Eriksson) in a Crocodile IFV. The 134th and Third Armored smashed the Necros forces. After clearing the area, the 134th met up with a unit of IBSTs delivered by Groundhog APCs and entered the Necros vessel via High Orbit, Precision Entry launchers. The 134th and IBSTs entered the vessel and cleared it, starting from the bridge and worked their way downward to the hangers. Once the hangers were captured, UNSC reinforcements were inserted by Pelican and aided the 134th and the IBSTs in the capture of the ship. The vessel was later towed to a UNSC port and modified. The modified Legion-class Frigate was renamed the UNSC Trojan Horse and used as a stealth insertion vessel for UNSC special operations missions, including operations involving the 134th SFOD. 134th Special Forces Operational Detachment Mental Report In spite of the horrors experienced during her conversion, Tricia is generally mentally stable, though she experiences the same PTSD symptoms (nightmares, flashbacks) that are experienced by most other Revenants. Tricia does, however, harbor a greater fear of Necros conversion facilities such as Despot Conversion Walkers and Slaugherhouse-class Conversion Ships than most Revenants. Relationships with others Tricia Buck is extremely devoted to her comrades in the 134th, crediting them with saving both her life when they rescued her from the Conversion ship and is grateful for the psychological support the unit has provided. Tricia also admires the rest of the UNSC military, particularly SPARTANs, ODSTs and other special forces units for their courage in the face of superior Necros numbers. In general, Tricia is at least outwardly friendly towards all of races of the AUR, seeing them as comrades in the struggle with the Necros. However, Buck does not completely trust the former Covenant species, particularly the San Shy'uum, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar. Favored Weapons Tricia's favored weapons are generally assault rifles and submachine guns. Typical of this pattern is Tricia's M2 Carbine, which she has equipped with a SUCOG Scope, flashlight, and laser sight. When close combat is expected, Tricia adds an M023 Shotgun under the barrel of her rifle, while when extra firepower is needed, she equips it with an M024 Grenade Launcher. For longer range shooting, Tricia uses an BR09 Battle rifle with a SUCOG scope, flashlight, laser sight, and M026 Grenade Launcher. For a close-quarters combat weapon, Tricia carries an M7A Submachine Gun with a special laser sight designed to be visible only on night vision, as well as a 2x reflex sight and a flashlight. The M7A can also be fitted with a suppresser for stealth work. For a backup weapon, Tricia relies an M57 Pistol with a 2x smart link scope with the option of a suppressor. Tricia also carries a Eickhorn-Solingen EK6 Combat Knife. For anti-tank defense, Tricia carries an M899 LAAW one-shot missile launcher. File:Buck_LAR.png|Tricia Buck's M2 Carbine in "Grenadier" layout, with SUCOG, flashlight, laser sight, and M024 Grenade Launcher. File:Buck_CQB_LAR.png|Tricia Buck's M2A Carbine in CQB configuration, with underbarrel shotgun, red dot sight, laser sight, and and a camera for looking around corners. File:Buck_BR09.png|Tricia Buck's BR09 Battle Rifle, with attached M026 Grenade Launcher. The rifle also has a SUCOG scope, flashlight, and laser sight. File:Buck_M7A.png|Tricia Buck's M7A Submachine Gun with a 2x reflex scope, laser sight, flashlight, and suppresser. File:David Kilgore Stealth Pistol.jpg|Tricia's M57 pistol with smart link scope and supressor. File:LAAW.png|An M899 LAAW similar to the one carred by for anti-tank defense. File:Buck_Knife.png|The Eickhorn-Solingen EKG Combat Knife carried by Trivia She is named after Tricia Helfer, the voice of Veronica Dare in Halo 3 ODST Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel